


Complete Disasters

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Detention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanart, First Time, Harry’s awful handwriting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Safe For Work, Snogging, a potion injury, bondage in the sense that a vine has gotten quite out of control, escaping Potions ingredients, exploding potions, first person POV, hapless boys with crushes, reference to Draco being Marked, some portrait!previous headmasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: It’s a new Hogwarts year, Harry’s got a new diary, and a new Potions partner  ― and of course it’s bloody Malfoy. Surely this can’t be anything other than a complete disaster. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/gifts).



> Dear fulselden ― gosh, your sign up was a delight and really got my brain going! I had a fab time poring over it, and I loved your ideas about hapless boys falling in love, worldbuilding and wizardy details, and of course many, many potions mishaps! I so hope you enjoy this, and this manages to hit some of your (frankly quite wonderful) likes ― I had a lot of fun creating it!

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/61195/61195_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/61464/61464_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/61839/61839_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/61966/61966_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/62433/62433_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/62633/62633_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/62789/62789_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/63020/63020_original.jpg)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/63487/63487_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/63698/63698_original.jpg)

 

Click images for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for watching! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/75236.html) . ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
